After the storm
by Inkheart-Queen12
Summary: Regina/Robin first meeting due to pixiedust. But this time, no runaway. Warning content : Regina/Leopold abuse


Hello everyone. This is my first Fanfiction in English. Not my natal language so don't hesitate to correct me.

This is a OneShot.

After finishing dinner, Regina went to her room followed by Snow who wanted to spend some time with her step-mother. Unfortunately for Regina, King Leopold did not hear it that he had finished an umpteenth glass of wine, he went to his wife's bedroom, and begged his daughter to leave. Regina told him she was not in the mood tonight to support her husband's requests, and she asked him to show kindness, and to leave her alone.

\- You're my wife. My Queen. Soon, our people will want an heir. A futur prince to support my sweet Snow during her reign.

\- I tought I already told you that I refused to have a child. Throne or not !

\- Do not talk to me that way Regina, says the King slapping the woman. Don't forget that I'm your husband, and that you owe me respect and submission.

\- Of course, forgive me,Regina said, her temple starting to bruise as result of the blow from Leopold's many finger rings. But please, tonight I feel feverish. I would like to rest, I couldn't give you fully what you want.

\- Do not worry about that, I'm sure you'll do.

And he ended the conversation by kissing Regina in the neck, pushing her on the bed, and came to his ends.

What neither of them saw, it was the thief who managed to thwart the knights's guard an had come to seize some trinket easily resalable on Sherwood's tiny market. He had heard all the conversation between the king and his Queen, and swore at that moment to bring his majesty out of this nightmare. After all, Robin Hood could not let anyone suffer without doing anything.

Later that night, Regina got up from her bed, feeling suffocated, unable to calm down the tide that was flowing over her cheeks, wetting her hair, her shoulders, and her nightie since Leo had left the room.

She approached the balcony, put her hands on the rail and blew. To evacuate this feeling of anger and disgust, she banged her hands against the cold guardrail, so hard that the bar gave away and Regina fell. She was about to hit the ground knowing she soon will be dead,but a bright green halo held her, her head a few inches from the ground.

\- Why are you tried to kil yourself your Majesty ? Asked a little fairy, as soon as Regina get on her feets.

\- I'm not trying to kill myself moth ! Do you think I'll be stupid enought to do it this way ?

\- So, you've already thought about it !

\- I … I ..maybe. But nothing that concerns you ! Why am I talking to you .

\- Because I'm here to help ! My name is Tinkerbell, said the fairy with a bright smile on her face.

\- I guess I don't need to introduce myself.

\- No you don't, but can I call you Regina ?

\- I guess so. How do you think you could do to help me ? Do you even know what my problems are ?

\- Not all the story, but I've seen so many people wearing the same look as you. You're sad because you lost love. And you think you don't deserve to be happy anymore.

\- What I deserve is Snow White's mouth to be close. Mumbled Regina.

\- No, you deserve Love.

\- I had, but I lost it.

\- It's possible again. Please, let me show you with pixie dust.

\- Do you really intend to make me believe that the dust under your furniture will bring me back my dead fiancée.

\- Not bringing him back. Found new love.

\- I don't want one.

Not wanting to hear more, Regina headed for the stairs, ready to return to her room. Tinkerbell also rushed into the castle, determined to make the Queen listen.

\- Somewhere, near, you have a soulmate. As sad as you because you're not together … yet.

\- What ? Regina paused in front of her door, turned astonished by what she had just heard. And who … who is it ?

\- Allow me to let you discover it.

\- At first hesitant, Regina resigned herself to giving the fairy a chance.

\- Fine. How do we proceed ?

\- We're using this, said the green fairy, waving a small cloth bag.

Tinkerbell explained to Regina that the pixiedust would glitter to the person who was destined to be with Regina, and that they would follow this light to find the Queen's soulmate.

After flying across half the kingdom, Regina and Tinkerbell finished their journey in the middle of a forest.

\- Seriously butterfly? Sherwood Forest? Tell me this is a joke. So, who's my soulmate ? A speaking fox living great adventures ?

\- No, pixiedust never lies. He has to be here. We just don't see him yet.

Regina was about to answer when ..

\- Searching for someone ?

\- Oh my god you scared me ! Who are you ? Asked Tinkbell

\- It would be an honor to introduce myself to you, if I had the opportunity to face the two ladies in front of me.

Tinkerbell hadn't noticed that the Queen hadn't turned her head toward the man standing here. Surely afraid of the idea that the dust worked well.

\- Oh yes sorry. 'Gina .. The faiy nudged the Queen's kidneys.

\- My name is ..

\- Gosh I'm well aware of who you are Your Majesty. Forgive me Milady but when I'll introduce myself, please don't judge me too fast. I'm Robin ….Hood.

\- The thief ?

\- Do you know him ? Asked the fairy.

\- Of course I do, he keep rubbing us everytime he's near the castle. Do you know that my dear husband wish your head on a plate ?

\- Yes m'mam, I'm well aware. Do you want mine too ?

\- I don't give a damned about Leopold's wishes. I'm just here to satisfy them. The last sentence was more a whisper for herself but both Robin and Tink heard it.

Tinkbelle saw by the way Robin looked at Regina that she succeed in her mission.

\- That's not the first time you see her, isn't it ?

At first confused by the question, Robin turned to the fairy with a smile and replied

\- No, it's not. I doubt that anyone who has ever seen the queen once forget her face.

At his remark, Regina looked up and caught the piercing gaze of Robin, who plunged his beautiful blue eyes into hers. She felt herself starting to blush.

\- Well, I have to go somewhere before the sunrise. Just call my name when you want to get back to the castle. Says Tink to Regina

\- What ? Wait no, I'm coming with you.

\- You can't go with me. Stay here, I promise I will keep you up soon. Unless it bother Robin that you stay here ?

\- Me ? I'm not sure that the King agrees with his Queen staying in Sherwood's forest with a thief, but I'll be me pleasure.

\- So it's ok. See you later Regina.

And then, she left.

\- So Your Majesty, I was taking a walk on the moolight, to chase nightmares. Why are YOU here ?

\- Tink wanted to change my ideas. So, we do take a walk too. Here. That stupid fairy should have let me hit the ground. Again that was a whisper but well heard by the thief

\- WHAT ?

\- Oh, nothing. Forget that.

\- Okay. But Robin promise himself that he would ask her again one day about that.

They both starting to walk, following a river. First, Regina listened Robin telling her how much he loved this place. She tells herself that he smelled like forest. As the conversation progressed, she began to speak too, hardly realizing that she spoke with him with much more interest than with her husband. When she heard birds starting to whistle, she realise that the sun was rising.

\- Oh my god I didn't see the time pass. Leopold is going to kill me if I'm not here for breakfast.

\- Does he hurt you ? Ask Robin with a concern look. Not that nothing of this concerns me but, you have that trace on your cheek, and you seem to fear being late.

\- You right, that's none of your buisness. And if you know what he's capable of, you'd be afraid to. Believe me.

\- Why do you marry him ?

\- I don't. My mother gave my hand to him. I refuse but she didn't let me choose. She wanted what was best for me. Luckily she isn't in my life anymore or we both will be dead for speaking to each other in the middle of the night. TINKERBELL ..

* magic flying noise *

\- I'm here. You want to go back ?

\- Of course I do. It will be breakfast time at the castle. I can't be late. The King will no allow it.

\- Okay so let's go.

The two womans were about to leave when Robin pick Regina's hand.

\- When did we see each other again Milady ?

\- I …. you want to see me again ?

\- Bloody hell yes I do. You're such a lovely company it'll kill me not to do it again.

\- Can you come in the Royal Gardens at midnight ? Sometimes I take a walk and the knights are used to let me alone. Some of them like me I think, and they know I need some time to … think when I can't sleep.

\- I'll be there. You can count on me.

\- Okay, see you later then.

And they leave.

The day seemed endless for Regina. She spent half of the afternoon shut up in her room with the seamstresses, who came to make her a new dress on a king's request. Soon, his dear and tender daughter was going to celebrate her birthday, and the queen had to be gracious.

During the dinner, the king received at his table a conductor, coming from far away especially for the festivities. As usual, the king asked Regina to go back to his room, while he drank more than he should with his guest.

An hour after, the king opened Regina's door, almost falling so much he was drunk.

\- Does my husband have a good evening?

Regina pretended to be interested in her husband to distract him and hoped to make him forget the reason for him to come here.

\- As good as yours, I suppose. And without a clue, he pushed Regina against the wall, squeezed his hand against his neck

The next time you show yourself so nice to another man at my own table, count on me to make you want not to start again in front of everyone.

\- Leopold please …. I can't breathe. Says Regina, feeling the air leaving her lungs.

\- I won't kill you because my dear Snow loves you, but don't don't ever do that again bitch or I swear you will spent all your night in the dungeons. Now, make amend to your king !

He kept her squeezing close to her. Stick to the wall she couldn't struggle. And she felt Leopold take off her dress, kiss her shoulders, her neck, her chest. In a moment of lucidity, she tried to struggle. Refusing again to suffer such a thing. But he was so much stronger than her. As she managed to push him away and move aside, he grabbed her by the hair and pulled so hard that she could not help screaming as she fell to the floor. She felt her arch bang so hard against the floor that she was not surprised when she felt blood running down her neck.

\- Stop please Leopold. Stop

Now she was crying while screaming.

\- LET. HER. GO

In relief, Regina recognized Robin's voice. Was it already midnight? The king let go Regina for a moment to face the man who had just entered the room of his queen. He was standing in the balcony, with a bow and an arrow in his direction. Taking advantage of this release, Regina got up but not without a difficulty and ran to Robin.

\- Who are you ? And you, little whore, how dare you defy your king and flee to a man. You will both pay the price of your insolence. GUA ..

But the King couldn't finish his sentence. He fall to the ground and let appear a green fairy holding a saucepan where was the King's head 2 second ago.

\- Oh my god. Oh my god, I'll be dead tomorrow. He'll have me executed for treason. I'm a dead Queen. Leopold will never forgive that evening.

\- No you won't. I'll not let him do that. You have to run with me and my merry men your majesty. I'm sorry this is all my fault but when I heard you scream I couldn't just … I couldn't stay there and do nothing.

Don't apologize to me. Thank you for doing it. I usually manage the situation, but the king was angry and so drunk, and I decided that tonight was the last night of this.

\- Did that happens often ? Ask tinkerbell

\- If by often you mean everynight, so yes I guess often is the good answer. Replied the Queen with a deep disgust.

Robin felt sick. Which men on Earth could hurt such a beautiful and stunning woman. The Queen deserves so much more.

\- Come with me, he asked her again. Come even if it mean a life of running.

\- But, why would you do that for me ? We barely know each other and If i'm coming with you, you're the one whose life will change forever. No stable sitaution, always running like you said.

\- As a thief, I'm already in an escape life. And I want you to be near me because … because I can't imagine you dead. I simply can't.

\- Okay. Let me one minute to change. I have clothes more appropriate.

\- Okay I'll wait for you on the balcony.

Tinkberll help Regina get dress up and she notice all the bruise all around her body.

\- Jesus Regina, is the King's doing that to you ? You're body is full of cups and marks.

\- Shhhh, I know, some of theme are old and most of them don't hurt me anymore.

\- Is someone know about him beating you ?

\- Except his precious little daughter, everybody here knows.

Robin heard all the conversation and wanted to make the King pay for that. And all the castle too. But, for Regina's sake, they needed to leave now.

When Leopold awoke a few hours later,he discovered that his wife was no longer there, as well as his riding clothes. His wife had fled with this man, taking with her his most comfortable clothes and going everywhere. At dawn, he informed the whole kingdom that anyone who would bring back his Queen, kidnap by audacious bandits, would see himself covered with gold.

But day after day, week after week, and year after year nobody will ever come back with Regina.


End file.
